Christmas Party
by PeTiTeCaT
Summary: Christmas holidays are near, and the team find out there's gonna be a Christmas party...who's going with who? Read to find out...
1. 3 weeks to Christmas

Title: Christmas Party  
  
Author: PeTiTeCaT  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The CSI crew are working and three weeks before Christmas they're told about a party that will take place on Christmas day. Lots of fun!  
  
Pairing: N/S of course! And W/C, slight G/OC  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Grissom's lady friend, unsure of a name yet...and maybe some more characters later on.  
  
A/N: This was meant to be written for Christmas...but it's a bit late. But it doesn't mean I can't post it right? Hope you enjoy it and if I haven't said it to you already, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Three weeks to Christmas ~  
  
'Hey Sara, pass me that blue ball please?'  
  
'Nicky, isn't it a little early to be decorating?'  
  
'You must be kidding!! There's only 3 weeks left! Besides, as soon as this place is done, I gotta do my apartment...it just looks so bare...'  
  
The two laughed as Sara passed him the blue bauble that he had asked for. She didn't know how it had happened, but somehow Sara managed to be roped into decorating the break room with Nick this year. In fact, thinking about it, they had practically decorated the whole lab, with much appreciation from the staff.  
  
Catherine walked round the corner with her nose stuck into a file case she was sharing with Warrick. They had been quite open about their relationship for the past few weeks, and Grissom had no intention of keeping them on separate cases. He wasn't petty enough to do that, especially since it was so near christmas.  
  
'Cath, look out!'  
  
Catherine stopped in her tracks immediately after hearing Sara warn her. She didn't even know why. Finally looking away from the file, she noticed she was about to walk straight into the box containing the christmas decorations...a very big box.  
  
'Thanks Sara...wow, you guys did a good job in here. How long did you spend on it?'  
  
'Well since Griss didn't put us on a case, I thought Sara would like to help me with this room...since we seem to be in here more often than others. You really like it?'  
  
Seeing the happiness on Nick's face, there was nothing else she could say.  
  
'I love it. Job well done, Nicky.'  
  
Sara was hesitating whether to jump in explaining how she had got the decorations, but when she saw the look on Nick's face, like Catherine, there was no way she would burst his bubble.  
  
'Yeah Nicky. Job well done. It looks amazing, and I'm sorry about questioning the idea.'  
  
Nick's face started changing colour after the compliments he was receiving. It wasn't often that he'd be so satisfied from something so little, but the spirit of christmas just made him happy. And he wanted to share that feeling with the others. Deep down, he really just was a little kid in a man's body.  
  
'Thanks guys. You put a lot of effort into it too Sar, so well done to you too.'  
  
'Well, it's good to see you guys like to share the compliments around, but what do you have in mind for this box here with all these decorations? 'Cause I know there are enough decorations in this room!'  
  
She was right. There was no more wall space for decorations to be hung. The christmas tree looked too full already, and the door and cupboard doors were covered with decorations too.  
  
'That's a good point Cath...what do you think we should do Sara?'  
  
'I dunno Nick...how many decorations do you have at home?'  
  
It took Nick a while before being able to remember one year back to see how many decorations he had. Most of the decorations were quite old and traditional, but there were getting a little out of shape.  
  
'I guess I could do with some more decorations...mine are getting a bit old.'  
  
'Then that's settled. I'll help you take them over and decorate your house then...after shift. Since there's nothing better to do.'  
  
'Thanks Sar.'  
  
By this time, Catherine had made her way over to the table with her file case, and had taken a pencil out scribbling little notes next to the writing, paying little attention to the two decorating CSIs.  
  
Warrick chose it at this point to enter the room, and he was lucky enough - since he received no warning from Sara - to miss the box of decorations, that still lay in front of the door.  
  
'Woah...someone should have a 'warning' label on this door. What's going on? This place looks like Santa's come and gone!'  
  
'Hey...christmas is near, and lovely Nick and I here decided to...bring the Christmas spirit to work...'  
  
Warrick threw his arms into a surrendering expression as he explained to Sara his intentions of his comments.  
  
'Hey, meant no harm..honest. You guys've done a great job. I'm just saying...it looks good. Looks like Santa came here...with presents...'  
  
'Hey Warrick...speaking of presents, where's mine?'  
  
'Not to worry Cath, it's right here.'  
  
He held up a slip of paper, something Catherine seemed very excited to receive. It appeared to be the thing needed to break the case they were working on...finally a breakthrough, something they definately needed.  
  
'And let me tell you...it's not pretty. Unless you're us, we got him. His fingerprints are all over the murder weapon...we just need to see what he's willing to tell us before he knows we know, ya know?'  
  
'Uh, I think so. But so long as this case is finished and close to closing, I'm happy. Maybe we can help Nick and Sara decorate Nicky's house...it'll be fun, I'm sure.'  
  
Nick at this point decided to take a break from decorating and interupt their conersation.  
  
'Hey, no interfering with the house...either decorate it my way, or you stay away from the place, cemprende?'  
  
No one could resist laughing and Nick's choice of words...other languages were not his specialty, especially with what Sara thought as 'the most adorable accent on this earth'.   
  
'Well, I guess time's ticking...it's the end of shift, anyone seen Grissom?'  
  
'I'm right here. Warrick, Catherine...I heard about your case, congratulations. Nick, Sara...glad to see you've done something...creative...with your spare time.'  
  
Glances were shared among the four CSIs below Grissom, since it wasn't very often he expressed his opinion so bluntly and openly.  
  
'Somehow, I get the feeling that we're about to get something more...whatsup Grissom?'  
  
'Well...I've just been informed the CSI lab is having a Christmas Party on Christmas day, so if none of you have anything to do, then you'll all be wanted there.'  
  
'But what about-'  
  
'I understand Lindsey will be able to come, Catherine, so there's no worry about that. If there's any reason for why some of you guys don't want to go, then it's fine. It'd be greatyl appreciated, though, if you could. I don't think this lab has seen a party since the beginning of time...so think of this as a one in a life opportunity. You can of course, bring somebody as a guest, or as a date, however you would like to interperet that invitation. Bottom line, you're all wanted to attend, with or without a guest, on Christmas day.'  
  
'Wow, never would have thought this lab would see the day of a party in order to celebrate Christmas all together. Count me in.'  
  
'Yeah, I'm with Sara. I'll go.'  
  
'I'll check with Lindsey, but she'll jump at the chance to buy a new outfit, so yeh...count me in too. Warrick?'  
  
'Sure, I'm in.'  
  
'Great, that's everybody in this room. Good going guys.'  
  
After sharing all details about the Christmas party, Grissom left the room, leaving the other CSIs wondering in awe.  
  
'So Nicky, you got anyone planned to take? I mean...surely there's someone on your mind.'  
  
'Well, Cath...since you're going with Warrick, I see you're outta the question-'  
  
'Hey man, stay away from Cath...she's taken...right?'  
  
The two women shared a silent chuckle as their eyes caught, unnoticed by the men currently discussing Catherine's availablity, even though it was a joke to both.  
  
'How 'bout you Sara?'  
  
'Well...probably no-one. Please, like I have time.'  
  
Warrick decided now would be a good time to try and push a certain suggestion in the air. If it worked, then great. If not, then it would blow over as a joke like Catherine and Nick.  
  
'Well Nicky boy, why don't you go with Sara? Since neither of you have anyone to take...'  
  
Cathering saw Warrick's eyes and the thought behind his suggestion, seeing the wheels in motion working in his brain. He was up to something, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out what.  
  
'Nothing wrong with that...Sara, would you like to go to the Christmas party with me?'  
  
'Sure Nicky, I'd be glad to.'  
  
Cheesy grins were shared for a minute or two. Between Sara and Nick, due to their latest 'arrangement'; between Catherine and Warrick, due to Warrick's sneaky push; between Sara and Catherine, due to the boys immature behaviour and between Warrick and Nick, a 'guy thing' - they both had dates secured for the party...they were safe, in terms of dates.  
  
'Anyways, shift's over guys...time to split. Sara, you wanna grab lunch? I gotta pick up Lindsey, and as soon as I tell her, she's gonna want a new outfit. Thought we might as well try and get some shopping done...whattaya say?'  
  
'Sure Cath, maybe these boys can tame down too. See ya guys. I'll meet you in the locker room Cath.'  
  
The two women left the room and as Sara headed towards the locker room, Catherine headed towards Grissom's office, probably to drop off the case file. About a minute later, she walked back across the room heading in the direction Sara had previously went in. The two men stayed in the room, somewhat surprised at the almost best-friend interaction between Catherine and Sara. Sure, they weren't best friends, but they didn't make plans to shop with each other out of the blue like that.  
  
'Woah...what happened there? Is it me or did something just happen?'  
  
'I hear ya man, since when was my girl so chum with your girl?'  
  
'I dunno...but it sure was weird-wait a minute, my girl? Since when was Sara my girl?'  
  
'Please Nick, who you trying to fool? You think I don't see it...you must be joking. Considering we've known each other for, how long? 3..4 years? Plus I'm a CSI...you trying to tell me you don't have feelings for Sara?'  
  
'Okay, so what if I did. She's not my girl.'  
  
'At least not yet. Come on man, lemme buy ya lunch. Take your mind off things...I never knew women needed three weeks to prepare for a party.'  
  
'Hey, I know a lotta thing about women, but there are a lotta things I don't know about women. They're the..female species, man. All I know is, don't mess with 'em. It'll get dirty.'  
  
'I hear ya. Now come one, shift finished ages ago. I need food!'  
  
Both men walked out and headed to the locker room, the women nowhere to be seen - probably already left to go shopping - before using Warrick's car to take them to lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter, the next will be up soon!! 


	2. Christmas Party Preparations

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Grissom's lady friend, unsure of a name yet...and maybe some more characters later on.  
  
Well if you liked the first chapter, here's the update!! Enjoy! One thing though guys...I'm so sorry!! But although this fic is already late in being written (...) it's gonna be late posted as well because I accidentally spilt a drink on the laptop which means we're using my sis' computer as a substitute...which means I don't get as much time on it...so, here's this chapter for now...and you'll probably have to wait until the next year to read more on a Christmas fic lol...silly I know, but sorry!! I'll try as best I can though to write more soon and to post it! Thanks for your support though, it really does help!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Mall ~  
  
'So Sara, looking forward to the party?'  
  
Both women, and Lindsey included, were now eating at the mall, taking a break from Catherine's well guessed prediction of her daughter's sudden needs for a new wardrobe. They settled in a cafe, none of them wanting the unhealthy burgers of a fast food restaurant, and wanting a simple coffee, or hot chocolate for Lindsey, and maybe a salad. It was quite a light lunch.  
  
'Sure, haven't been to one for ages. And since it's just CSI, we'll know everyone there.'  
  
'So, you're glad you're going with Nick?'  
  
'Well I guess...'  
  
'Come on, be straight.'  
  
Catherin started using her CSI skills and leaned in, in attempt to catch the younger CSI off guard. Studying her facial expressions, Cathering could tell what Sara was thinking and when. A sort of gift to her.  
  
'Sure, he's a nice guy Cath.'  
  
'You're dodging...but I'll let you off. What are you gonna wear?'  
  
'Cath, it's in three weeks! It's plenty of time!'  
  
Catherine chose this moment to look at her daughter, who had caught Sara's last comment. Both mother and child caught eye contact, and with a roll of the eyes tutted at Sara's remark.  
  
'Sara, clearly it has been a while since your last party...you weren't joking.'  
  
'Okay, I just need a dress, and it'll be fine. Besides, there's this great shop near mine, and it always has all the dresses you need. I'll just get one from there. No biggie.'  
  
'Okay...whatever...just...as long as you enjoy this day.'  
  
Sara looked at Catherine, and immediately Catherine glanced at her food, suddenly finding the lettuce much much more interesting.  
  
'Catherine Willows...what are you planning?'  
  
'Nothing, just..just you and Nick keep prancing around each other, and you're just so flirtatious, it's painful for us to watch. Just cut to the chase and go out with him...please?'  
  
This definately caught Sara by surprise. Clearly she wasn't paying an attention to Catherine's hints earlier while they had just started eating. Going to a party, in a dress, with Nick Stokes was a simple task. Something she never thought she'd to, but simple enough.  
  
'Cath...I assure you, neither Nick nor I will think of each other as something more than a friend. Now can we please eat and go shopping? I've gotta make sure I've got all my christmas presents!'  
  
~ Chunkie's Fast-Food Bar ~  
  
'So Nicky, now that we know the girls are making an effort..are you?'  
  
'Whatcha mean?'  
  
'I mean, are you gonna go all out for Sara? With the whole...mistletoe and everything.'  
  
'Well, I haven't thought yet, but maybe. How's it going with you and Cath?'  
  
'It's going great...I've got her the nicest christmas present. It's a necklace she saw in Tiffany's the other week...you should have seen her face. She didn't say anything, but you know Cath. You can tell when she falls in love.'  
  
'Yeah man, that's cool...I'm sure she'll love it.'  
  
'Speaking of presents, what you got Sara?'  
  
'Dunno yet...can't think of anything...I don't know what jewellery she likes....got any suggestions?'  
  
'Hey, this is your gift for her...you choose.'  
  
Leaving Nick in a wonder as to what to get Sara, Warrick ordered his food, and since Nick still seemed in a trance out of this world, he order Nick a vegetarian burger. For some reason, Nick had begun to eat less and less meat...maybe he'd beena around Sara too long.  
  
Once the women finished shopping, Sara went home and wrapped her presents up, sticking them under her current 6ft christmas tree-an average size. She called Nick, making sure she was still going to go round and help with the Christmas decorations from the leftover lab box. Making sure the apartment was clean, he invited her around, making sure the invitation for dinner was there. She gladly took it, and after decorating Nick's flat apartment, they shared a vegetarian meal.  
  
They both had learned lots of things while talking during dinner. Nick learned the reasons behind Sara's choice to be a vegetarian, and all about her being an only child, with the relationship with her mother and father. Sara had learnt all about Nick's family, and the way he grew up in Texas. She also noticed he was more lenient towards the topic of the her choice of behing vegetarian, something he didn't mind. In fact, it was rubbing off on him.  
  
Probably about 10 minutes after digesting their food, Sara jumped up and headed straight for the box that lied next to his front door.  
  
'Right Nicky...let's get this party started.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catherine had went home and dropped off her Christmas presents at home, before dropping Lindsey off to her friend's house. She had an early Christmas sleepover, since her friend was going on holiday in a couple of days. After taking her daughter to her friend's, Cathering drove all the way to Warrick's apartment, and after checking her make-up in the mirror, walked up and knocked on the door.  
  
Warrick had opened it and was glad to see Catherine. They both discussed what they had done earlier in the day with Nick and Sara, and came to the conclusion they were in love...they just needed the right push. Watching a film, they prepared dinner and ate on the sofa, enjoying the silent company of each other. A rare thing, having the same night off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grissom, throughout the whole day had met with an old flame from university and had taken her out to a nice restaurant for dinner. After realising the chemistry was still alive, he gained enough courage to ask her to be his date to the CSI lab party in three weeks. She gladly accepted, and made sure she had all the details and that he would call her. Convincing her that he would definately call her, he gave her a lift home and with a peck on the cheek, drove off home. He couldn't wait for three weeks, and at the same time, the other four CSIs came to the same conclusion.  
  
This Christmas was going to be a lot different to usual. 


End file.
